Tears of Joy
by SakuNaru94
Summary: Hated the ending to "The Demon Ororon"? Wished it was less devastating and more of a "I will live on!" type of thing? Well, so do I! This is is your typical cheesy romance fanfiction with less dying and more making out! WOOT! Please enjoy.


Good afternoon, my fine young chaps. You all must know the ending to The Demon Ororon (else you would not be here), so I am here to tell you that I have changed it. Screw the original ending. Sweet as it was, it was GODDAMN DEPRESSING!! Ah, ehem. Please excuse my language. Anyways, going back to the main topic, Ororon dying was not my cup of tea, so I will now present to you what should have happened.

.:la la la:.

It was five years to the day that Ororon's life had almost been taken. When all hope seemed to fail. He sat on a porch, smoking away at his demonic weed. A young lady walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He then reached up and grasped her it, and giving it a tender kiss.

—Now hold on a minute! "_Almost_ taken?" you ask. Didn't he die? Well, that's something we'll have to go back and explain, shouldn't we?

As Ororon's cold, lifeless body lay there on the hard concrete floor, a mass of lights surrounded him, blinding everyone at the scene. Chiaka looked around nervously as she heard a soft voice, almost like a whisper, in her head.

"Chiaka…" It spoke.

Her eyes opened in surprise. "God…?"

"Yes," It solemnly answered. "Chiaka, you should have never met him. I told you from the beginning he would only cause you sorrow and grief."

Chiaka looked down. "I know, but I still… I couldn't change my feelings. I _can't_ change them. I don't regret meeting Ororon… falling in love with him."

"Hmm?"

"If I were to go back I'd do it all over again. I refuse to let go of these feelings." A murky tear dripped down her face, blurring her vision.

She heard god give a deep, almost sorrowful, sigh. "I see." He said. "Then, I shall give you one more chance together. Though this is never meant to be, perhaps it is not time you realized it yet."

"What do you mean?" Chiaka anxiously asked.

"Look." Golden light began to bubble in the space around Ororon, covering him completely. He floated up into the air, and Chiaka could feel the warmth of the light emanating from him. The smell of a fresh field and roses filled the air. "What's going on?" Chiaka demanded. She could feel a sensation in her that something great was about to occur.

The lights suddenly began to flicker away as Ororon was placed gently back on the ground. She gasped in surprise as she saw him—All of his wounds were gone, and his clothes were completely repaired. He began to open his eyes. Slowly, suddenly. He turned to Chiaka.

"Chia…ka…" He muttered. He suddenly jumped up. "What the…?!" He examined his hands, then his body. He sniffed his shirt for blood. It was all gone. Ororon raised his gaze to Chiaka, who, in her shock, didn't even realize she had begun crying.

"Chiaka…" He said, raising his hand to her. Everyone was stunned in disbelief at what had just occurred.

"Oh my…what in the world was that?" Othello gaped.

Chiaka just wiped away her flooding tears and grabbed hold of Ororon's hand, squeezing it tightly. She suddenly felt a tug as she was pulled down to him and embraced in a tight, imprisoning hug. She wrapped her arms around him and began crying again. She looked up to see little drops of pearl falling from Ororon's eyes. "I'm always…making you cry…" He said.

Chiaka wiped away his tears. "These are tears of joy!" She cried as Ororon kissed her forehead, nose, then mouth.

The audience just watched silently as they tried to comprehend what had just occurred. It suddenly hit Lika, as she quickly turned to everyone and began pushing them away, saying, "Let's go people. Move along, nothing to see her."

"That's right." Othello said cheerfully. "Let's give them some space."

"Damn…" Shiro mumbled to himself as he walked away. "That guy _never_ dies, does he."

"You got that right." Kuro replied. "He must have the gods on his side."

Ororon kept holding Chiaka, and wouldn't let her go. "I love you…" He said. "I won't leave you anymore. Never again."

"You better not." Chiaka cried into his shoulder.

Five years later, Chiaka was twenty, and Ororon, well… Let's not get into that. Ororon gave up his position as King of Hell to Minister Charles, who was obviously better liked and preferred among the people then he was. The fact that they all worked to protect every single strand of Charles's hair during the battle while leaving Ororon to die a cruel death was proof enough of it. Now he lived with Chiaka in a small country town in Japan along with Shiro, Kuro, Lika, and Miss Lucy. It was quiet there, where no demon knew where to find the former King of Hell and his God (er, Goddess if you want to be technical).

The house was cozy and right next to a lake. Ororon could now, for once in his life, live peacefully with Chiaka. And Chiaka was finally not alone. She had a family now—they were her family. Life could never have been more blissful for them.

"You know…" Ororon began.

"Yes?" Chiaka replied.

"All this bliss is kinda boring…I miss the action of killing things." Ororon bluntly said. "You know—It's a nice adrenalin rush."

"Ororon!" Chiaka scolded.

He laughed. "I was joking! But I do kinda miss killing things…" He mumbled.

Chiaka sat down beside him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I like this…" He said smiling.

"Like what?" She asked.

"That I can kiss you with no complaints now." He had an evil grin on his face. "Maybe we can take the next step now, eh?"

"Geez, Ororon!" Chiaka groaned.

He kissed her ear then gazed at the lake.

"I never imagined before that a person could be this happy." He finally said.

Chiaka looked up at him. "Of course they can." She said. "Why couldn't they."

Ororon gave her a grin. "It's not exactly paradise in Hell, y'know?" He spoke sarcastically. "Happiness like this is impossible to find there. And even if you get it, it never lasts."

Chiaka gazed sadly at him, then warmly held his hand. "You're not in Hell anymore. You can be happy now, for the rest of your life."

Ororon laughed and squeezed Chiaka tightly. "Please take care of me!"

.:The End:.


End file.
